Malades ?
by IdeaLise
Summary: Harry et Ron, après avoir joué contre leur petit ami lors d'une fête, doivent subir une contrainte le lendemain, toute la journée. Tout le monde a oublié, même eux, jusqu'à ce que la magie les rappelle à l'ordre avec aucune fuite ou dérogation possible. Ce qui est sûr c'est que cette journée va les faire vibrer.


Hey, hey !

Me revoilà pour ce quatrième os, avec deux couples cette fois : RW/BZ et bien sur Drarry, qui suis-je pour changer une équipe qui gagne ! Cet os est plus long que les autres (9538 mots) et j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je l'ai écrit alors autant vous le faire partager ! Le rating est M parce que c'est -encore...- un PWP (porn without plot) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

 **J'espère Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 **H** arry et Ron, après avoir joué contre leur petit ami lors d'une fête, doivent subir une contrainte le lendemain, toute la journée. Tout le monde a oublié, même eux, jusqu'à ce que la magie les rappelle à l'ordre avec aucune fuite ou dérogation possible. Ce qui est sûr c'est que cette journée va les faire vibrer.

* * *

 ** _Ô God !_**

« - **M** onsieur Potter, je vous dis que vous êtes malade !

\- Et moi, je vous dis, que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Avec le visage rouge, les yeux vitreux et le souffle court, plus vos frissons, vous ne convaincrez personne !

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien ! Ce... Ce n'est que passager !

\- Et moi, je vous dis que vous avez attrapé la même chose que M. Weasley.

\- Moi aussi je vais très bien ! S'insurgea le rouquin.

\- Vous allez tous deux à l'infirmerie ! Et que je ne vous trouve pas dans les couloirs à la fin de l'heure. Vous avez voulu faire la fête hier, très bien, assumez maintenant.

\- Mais Professeur- !

\- Tout de suite.

Les deux amis se levèrent sous le regard inquiet mais aussi résigné d'Hermione. Leurs deux Serpentards qui leurs servaient de petit-ami les regardèrent filer sans comprendre et inquiets. Ils sortirent sans un mot, tout en maudissant leur professeur de métamorphose bien trop observatrice pour leur bien. Malade, eux ?! La bonne blague !

... Bon, il était vrai qu'ils en avaient l'apparence, mais ils n'étaient nullement malades. Ils pestèrent encore contre le professeur McGonagall qui décidait qu'ils étaient malades le jour où ils apprenaient à devenir des Animagi. Ils boitillèrent dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, tout en espérant que Mme. Pomfresh ne chercherait pas quand elle constaterait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment malades.

Pendant leur parcours éprouvant, les élèves en pause, les regarder passer avec étonnement. En même temps, il avait sûrement l'air mal-en-point : le visage cramoisi, la démarche chaloupée, le regard vitreux, les frissons qui n'arrêtaient pas, le vent qui refroidissait la sueur de leurs dos et de leur visage. Sans oublier les légers halètements incontrôlés qu'ils laissaient échapper.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à leur destination en ayant refusé plusieurs fois l'aide des élèves. L'infirmière accourut vers eux et les fit rentrer trop rapidement pour leurs jambes qui les firent grimacer. Elle voulut les faire s'asseoir mais aucun des deux n'obéis, se regardant en hésitant. Elle les obligea n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Une fois assit, l'infirmière fronça les sourcils face à leur inconfort évident vu leurs gigotements. Elle en fit fi, et tira sa baguette de sa poche pour leur lancer divers sorts. N'ayant que des résultats négatifs pour les deux, elle réitéra les sorts une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, sous leurs regards stressés, fronçant encore les sourcils, elle finit par soupirer et rangea sa baguette. Ils cachaient quelque chose.

« - Bon, expliquer-vous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette fête inter-maison ? » Des regards hésitants lui répondirent et sa patience commença à dangereusement s'effriter. » Dépêchez-vous de vous expliquer, je commence à perdre patience.

\- Rien, on a sûrement trop bu… Dit le rouquin d'un air aussi fuyant que son ami.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment qu'on arrive au point où j'appelle le professeur Rogue pour qu'il vous fouille l'esprit ? » Ils écarquillèrent tellement grand et vite les yeux d'horreur qu'elle se dit que même si c'était du bluff (après tout, c'était interdit !) peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin mais cela la conforta aussi qu'ils lui cachaient bien quelque chose. De quoi, cela pouvait-il s'agir ? « Vous savez que je suis sous le secret professionnel ?

\- On le sait, mais même avec ça, je n'oserais jamais vous le dire. Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix avant de rougir et de se prendre la tête entre les mains en la secouant, s'imaginant sûrement la scène dans sa tête. Son ami lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort, mais les deux s'éloignèrent comme électrocutés. Décidément, ils agissaient bien étrangement tous les deux.

\- Bon, je ne peux rien faire, si vous ne me dites rien. Rassurez-moi seulement, vous penser être comme ça pendant combien de temps, car il est certain que vous n'êtes pas malades.

\- À la fin des cours.

\- Et vous pensez tenir en cours toute la journée ?

\- Il le faut bien. Soupira le gardien des rouge et or, résigné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne posez pas de question, s'il vous plait, nous ne pourrions pas répondre. La supplia le brun du regard.

\- Je vous laisse partir si vous me promettez de venir demain pour me prouver que vous allez mieux. » Ils hochèrent la tête si vite, qu'elle avait peur qu'ils se coincent vraiment quelque chose. « Filez avant que je ne vous clou sur ces lits. Se résigna-t-elle, finalement. »

Ils détalèrent comme des lapins, quoique avec une démarche boitillante. Elle n'avait jamais vu des élèves aussi soulagés de partir de son infirmerie. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien de bien méchant. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Albus accepter cette fête inter-maison. Elle retourna à ses occupations, tout en ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour les deux pauvres élèves. Elle fronça les sourcils tout de même, elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se tramait en dessous de toute cette histoire.

Du côté de Ron et Harry, ils prirent plusieurs fois des passages secrets pour éviter le maximum d'élèves. Ron se plaignit des livres qui étaient trop lourds aujourd'hui. Harry ne dit rien, mais était d'accord, sentant lui-même ses bras tirer désagréablement à cause des livres. Ils soupirèrent de concert, vraiment fatigué. Qu'est ce qui leur avait pris d'accepter ce stupide jeu ? Ah oui, leur ego mal placé et l'alcool. Après deux autres soupirs, ils se promirent silencieusement de s'empêcher mutuellement de boire une nouvelle fois.

Repensant à leur soirée qui s'était sûrement bien finit pour leur deux petits-amis, contrairement à eux, ils secouèrent la tête, comme pour s'empêcher d'y songer plus longtemps. Ils ne devaient tenir qu'une seule journée, et demain tout serait terminé. Leur dernière heure de cours était avec McGonagall qui les avait chassé, il était donc 16h, ils ne leurs restait donc encore 8 heures à tenir dans la salle commune. Ils savaient déjà par avance qu'ils n'iraient pas manger avec les autres et resteraient cloué dans leur lit.

Devant la Grosse-Dame qui les regarda d'un drôle d'air surtout quand Harry poussa un couinement aigus en se tortillant. Un sourire soudain moqueur apparût sur son visage grassouillet, et les deux amis eurent des sueurs froides en s'imaginant qu'elle avait deviné. Elle les détrompa cependant promptement.

« - Tiens, tiens, vous revoilà ! Je vous pensais mort, comme cela fait des mois que l'on ne vous voit plus !

\- C'est une longue histoire ! Mais laissez-nous passer, s'il vous plaît !

\- Le mot de passe, d'abord.

\- Draco dormiens.

\- Faux.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'as bien demandé à Seamus ? S'écria Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai tout de suite demandé ! Et c'était ça le mot de passe !

\- Bon, c'est peut-être encore l'ancien, c'est quoi déjà ? Alo draconis ?

\- Alas draconis, il me semble.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'une chance.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?!

\- Parce que vous préférez fricoter avec les Serpents ! Alors, allez retrouver vos serpents pour qui vous avaient osé trahir Gryffondors ! Laissez-tomber, que vous me dîtes le bon mot de passe ou non, je ne vous laisserez plus jamais entrer ! »

D'abord stupéfier, ils essayèrent de la raisonner mais n'y parvinrent pas car elle faisait la sourde oreille et les ignorait royalement. Tout le monde était en cours, ils allaient être obligés d'aller au dortoir de leurs petit-amis. Ils échangèrent un regard hurlant la même chose : ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Même pire, ils se jetaient dans la gueule des Loups ! Ils n'osaient imaginer le sourire vicelard et heureux de leurs amants quand ils découvriraient leur secret commun. Déglutissant avec force, ils jetèrent un regard désespéré et suppliant au tableau qui ne leur montra que son profond mépris.

Jetant un dernier regard à la Grosse-Dame mi consterné mi noir devant tant de discriminations entre les maisons. Ils repartirent du tableau et sentirent comme un poids s'appesantir sur leurs épaules face à la fatalité qui les attendait. Les élèves sortirent de leur dernier cours, et tous regardaient intrigués les deux élèves semblant abattus qui soupiraient, la mort dans l'âme. Ils traînaient des pieds espérant même marcher à reculons mais ce n'était pas le cas, et même s'ils avançaient avec beaucoup de lenteur, il fallut bien qu'ils arrivent un jour à l'antre des démons, euh… des Serpentards.

Murmurant le mot de passe à la tapisserie, ils rentrèrent et soufflèrent en remarquant que le peu d'élèves présents étaient soit trop occupés à travailler leur devoirs de dernière minute, soit en train de partir en direction de la Grande-Salle. De toute manière, tout le monde avait l'habitude de les voir trainer par ici alors personne ne faisait attention à eux. Mais dans leur tête comme dans leur cœur tambourinant, l'inquiétude pesait et les faisait devenir paranoïaque. Cherchant et analysant tous les visages ayant une possibilité de savoir leur secret, ils lançaient des regards paniqués à tout le monde, traversant finalement la Salle-Commune sans accroc. Ils soupirèrent de concert en s'enfermant dans le dortoir et se sourirent, heureux d'être sain et sauf.

« - Ah, tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils viendraient ! S'éleva une voix à leur gauche, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Blaise.

\- Hm. »

Les deux amis se figèrent d'effroi et leur souffle se bloqua dans leur gorge laissant un sentiment d'étouffement. De leur yeux affolés, ils captèrent enfin la provenance des deux voix masculines, à savoir Blaise et Draco, leur cher et tendre qui se dirigèrent vers eux, tout sourire, sans rien savoir de leur mal.

« - Alors qu'a dit Mme. Pomfresh ? S'interrogea Blaise.

\- Euh… Et bien pour ne rien cacher, elle… Euh… Commença Ron en lançant des œillades paniquées à Harry.

\- Ce que Ron veut dire c'est qu'on a déjà mangé à l'infirmerie et qu'elle nous a conseillé d'aller dormir, demain tout ira mieux.

\- Mais qu'est- ce que vous avez eu ? Intervint le seul blond.

\- Un rhume, s'empressa de répondre Ron.

\- Oh ! Alors, on annule pour ce soir ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va beaucoup mieux, on y va ! S'empressa de répondre Ron devant les mirettes déçues de son amoureux, elles lui faisaient toujours répondre avant de réfléchir.

\- Bon alors c'est réglé, je viens te chercher après que le repas, repose-toi un peu pendant ce temps-là, tu en auras besoin, ronronna Blaise d'un ton chaud au creux de l'oreille d'un Ron rouge.

\- Vu que vous avez déjà mangé on y va nous, à ce soir Harry.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry à la fin de sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement tout en posant ses mains sur le postérieur rebondit du brun qui se crispa immédiatement de plaisir et d'inconfort. Il se retint de gémir et de finir en flaque en suppliant Draco de le prendre sans attendre mais il se retint et maudit plutôt son petit-ami de son amour pour ses fesses. Le baisé prit fin et Draco croyant ses baisés irrésistibles, mit la tension qui enveloppait le corps d'Harry sur leurs comptes. Ce-dernier voyait plutôt les yeux moqueurs de Ron qui lui savait la vraie raison et se plaisait à le voir galérer. Les petits-amis partirent sous le soulagement des deux autres. Harry partie s'allonger sur le flanc dans son lit. Ron allait faire la même chose avant de se souvenir d'un parchemin caché sous son lit.

« - Harry, on devrait brûler les deux parchemins avant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

\- Oui, tu as raison. » Il alla ramasser à son tour le parchemin sous son propre lit et ils les rassemblèrent avant de jeter un sort. « Lacarnum Inflamare.

\- Une bonne chose de faîte, dit Ron en observant avec satisfaction les papiers brûler. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller se coucher sans que personne ne remarque rien et demain tout ira mieux.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose Ron.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu as dit à Blaise ?

\- Bah quoi ?... Ô Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Dit-il en claquant ses mains contre sa bouche et en écarquillant les yeux d'affolement.

\- J'sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu as promis ?

Bah ça fait une semaine qu'il a réussi à réserver la Salle-sur-Demande, et il voulait qu'on l'utilise pour être seuls, et… Peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour qu'on ne fasse que discuter ! Il croisa le haussement de sourcil sarcastique d'Harry et se renfrogna puis dit d'un ton fataliste. M'ouais t'as raison, on parle de Blaise là : on va faire autre chose que discuter.

\- Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir, enfin si tu t'en sors…

\- J'imagine que tu me fais comprendre que tu ne vas pas m'aider.

\- Bah, je t'aurais bien aidé à trouver une solution si je ne souffrais pas aussi du problème qui court-circuite mon cerveau et enfin je dois moi aussi régler mon propre problème…

\- Draco ? Tu ne penses pas arriver à lui cacher ?

\- Ron, on dort nu, collé l'un contre l'autre avec ses mains sur mes fesses… Alors non, je ne pense pas pouvoir le cacher. Et puis, si d'un coup je commence à vouloir mettre un pyjama, ça paraîtra bizarre.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que t'as froid ?

\- Ron, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire : il fait chaud. En plus je n'arrête pas de me plaindre qu'il me tient chaud, ça ne va pas. Non, je vais simplement attendre ma… Sentence. Mais, je m'inquiète plus pour toi.

\- Ooh, tu sais que Blaise ne feras jamais rien sans que je ne le veuille.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu le veux aussi.

\- Bah si je le veux, où est le problème. Non, je crois que je me suis résigné. Peut-être qu'ils s'en souviennent et jouent simplement avec nos nerfs.

\- Et c'est pour ça que l'on ne leur a rien dit. En plus de gonfler leurs egos à leur rappeler qu'ils ont gagnés, si en plus ont leur donne ce qu'ils veulent de notre plein gré, notre orgueil ne sera plus que de misérables poussières ! Non, la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire, c'était dormir au dortoir de Gryffondor. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Et comme ce sera forcément le cas, prier pour que Merlin nous vienne en aide est notre dernière solution.

\- On est foutu quoi…

\- Quand j'y pense, je ne sais si je dois être heureux que tu te sois laissé embobiner par Blaise, parce que je me sentirai moins seul, demain avec mes courbatures. Ou être franchement désolé pour toi qui aurais pu t'en sortir.

\- En même temps, il a des yeux si doux qui me font fondre à chaque fois ! Et puis il a mis tellement de temps et eut tellement de mal à réserver la Salle, accompagné de son regard plein d'espoir que je venais de tuer, et qui se transformait en déception… Raaah, comment voulais-tu que je résiste ?! S'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- On pourrait demander à Hermione ?

\- Et se taper sa leçon de morale plus la honte qu'elle sache ! Non, non, non plutôt mourir que de voir son regard moqueur !

\- Dit comme ça… Bon, et bien moi je vais me coucher tout habiller, peut-être que Draco aura pitié de moi et me laissera dormir tout habillé pour ne pas me réveillé… »

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Harry partit donc se coucher en priant que son plan fonctionne, mais pensait déjà que cela commençait mal pour que son plan fonctionne il devait dormir, or le trac l'en empêchait… Quant à Ron, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à Blaise même s'il le fuyait, donc il partit aussi se coucher, histoire de récupérer le maximum de force. Couché sur leur lit réciproque, l'on pouvait remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient, ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas solliciter leur arrière train.

Ce fut comme ça que Draco et Blaise les trouvèrent en rentrant de la Grand-Salle, aucun des deux ne pouvant dormir, le stress leur bouffant tout sommeil. Ron se leva lentement en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Blaise. Le corps tendu, ils partirent en direction de la Salle-Va-et-Vient, Ron tentant de suivre la démarche rapide de son petit ami. Ils y arrivèrent plutôt rapidement au goût de Ron qui sentait comme une sensation de corde s'attachant autour de son cou, à contrario, Blaise trouvait qu'ils avaient pris leur temps, m'enfin, c'était normal, vu que son rouquin semblait peiner pour une sombre raison, à monter tous les escaliers, et qu'il refusait à chaque fois qu'il le touche pour l'aider en frissonnant violemment.

Dans l'ignorance la plus totale, Blaise commençait à s'inquiéter et aussi à s'agacer de l'entêtement du roux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle qui se transforma automatiquement à leur arrivé. Blaise savait que c'était la décoration de Ron, car il n'y avait ni lit, ni de vert étalé un peu partout –comme à son idée principale-. Non, tout ça était remplacé par deux chaises longues comme dans l'antiquité et une table au milieu. Fronçant les sourcils, non décidément non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Quant à Ron, il se dandina l'air de rien, jusqu'à l'une des chaises et s'y assit avant de grimacer et de s'allonger sur le côté. Il lui lança enfin un sourire crispé qui se fana au froncement des sourcils de Blaise ainsi que de sa tête concentrée. Il réfléchissait sérieusement au problème. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour le Gryffondor. Ô non ! Il avait, sans le vouloir, laissé beaucoup trop d'indices qui allait forcément mener Blaise à la source de son secret. Sans chercher à cacher son soupire las et fatigué au métisse qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le scrutant sans relâche pour comprendre.

Blaise cherchait et pourtant la seule chose qu'il pût déduire grâce à toute les manières et grimaces que le Gryffondor faisait était : Ron avait un problème avec son cul. Mais quoi ? Il avait bien une petite idée, mais quant à savoir pourquoi sa petit idée s'était retrouvée là, scotchée toute la journée au corps du roux, il séchait. La meilleure façon de le savoir était de demander à Ron, mais têtu comme il était, il doutait qu'il lui réponde. Surtout que cela avait l'air de le gêner d'en parler. Il se concentra alors plus, et pensa aussi à Harry qui était dans le même état que Ron, cela avait donc eut lieu à un moment où ils étaient ensembles. Il soupira, les deux étaient souvent collés ensembles.

Peut-être que… Non, non, non ! Il savait que Ron ne le tromperait jamais ! Encore moins avec Harry. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Pour qu'un truc arrive, surtout comme était prude le roux, il devait avoir quelque chose qui le désinhibe totalement. Trois facteurs possibles de désinhibition : la fierté, l'alcool et la drogue. Ce n'était pas la drogue, les puissants sorciers y étaient insensibles. La fierté ? Peut-être une phrase ou pari qui aurait atteint son orgueil ? Possible, Ron était quelqu'un de très fier… Mais c'était étrange qu'Harry participe aussi, même s'ils étaient proches, Blaise doutait qu'ils aillent jusqu'à participer à un pari de son ami, surtout un pari du genre sexuel. Et puis, un pari comme celui-là, il doutait aussi que l'un des deux accepte seulement. Sauf, si c'était Draco et lui qui l'auraient proposé… Mais, il s'en serait souvenu, non ? Il ne restait plus que l'alcool. Pourquoi pas, Ron n'était pas un grand buveur, il ne lui fallait presque rien pour être éméché.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fête hier, alors l'alcool expliquerait en plus de la fierté pourquoi ils avaient accepté. Il restait le fait que même bourré, ni Ron, ni Harry n'aurait accepté cela d'un autre que leurs petit-amis. Et lui ne se souvenait de rien de tel… Mais, il avait des trous noirs à des moments de la soirée à cause de l'alcool, et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Draco tous deux, non plus, n'était pas des grands buveurs.

Donc s'il résumait : Draco, Harry, Ron et lui avaient fait un pari, ou quelque chose du même genre, lors de la soirée. Les deux Gryffondor avaient dû perdre et le matin même ils avaient dû subir leur défaite pour la journée pendant que lui et Draco ne se souvenait de rien à cause de l'alcool. Et les deux n'avaient rien dis car ils ne voulaient pas leur rappeler leur défaite et encore moins le gage qui en découlait. Ça tenait à peu près la route, après il y avait aussi plein d'autre possibilités. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et parti s'asseoir en face d'un Ron au visage crispé. Tous les deux savaient que les questions n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« - Dis-moi Ron. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la fête d'hier, Blaise s'empêcha de sourire en le voyant se tendre encore plus, signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Je me demandais… Est-ce que j'ai fait un pari. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- … Non… Je… Tu… Non. Bégaya-t-il, arrachant un sourire attendrit à Blaise qui savait maintenant qu'il avait tapé juste ou au moins presque juste.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que j'ai tords, alors que je sais que toi et Harry avaient perdus et quel gage vous avez eu ? À son étonnement Ron devint rouge de colère –et un peu de honte, aussi.

\- On n'a pas encore perdu !

\- Donc tu n'insinues plus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de pari ? Bien, j'avais raison, Ron ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson pour protester mais n'ayant rien à dire, il referma la bouche et s'apprêtait à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il reprenait. Donc, tu dis que vous n'avez pas perdu… Tu es fier mais loin d'être un menteur, donc si vous n'avez pas perdu mais que tu as quand même dû le mettre toute la journée, ça veut donc dire que… Que c'était le gage ! On a parié que vous n'arriveriez pas à tenir une journée avec ! C'est ça, hein ?! Ron, ne répondit d'abord rien au sourire victorieux de Blaise, son air gêné le fit pour lui, il se décida finalement à parler.

\- … Oui.

\- Bon, racontes-moi tout ! S'écria-t-il encore plus intéressé qu'avant.

\- Ben… »

 ** _« Flash-Back_**

 _Ron jeta un regard circulaire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Harry se battait-il au bras de fer chinois contre Draco… ? Ah, l'amour bien-sûr ! Content de son explication, il partit rejoindre Blaise au bar et prit le punch de son amant en souriant mesquinement. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la boisson fruitée et gémit la tête en arrière en la sentant refroidir son gosier brûlant d'alcool. Il termina le verre et découvrit les yeux assombrit de désir de Blaise posés sur lui. Frissonnant d'envie, il agrippa le col du brun et l'attira vers lui dans une témérité dût à l'alcool qui le rendait joueur. Blaise s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser mais toujours joueur, Ron s'enleva en frôlant les lèvres puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue basanée avant de lâcher le col et de se carapater vers le combat extraordinaire de son meilleur ami et de son amant._

 _Arrivé au lieu de l'affrontement, son esprit embrumé lui fit tourner la tête vers son Blaise et il prit une pose lascive pour l'inciter à le rejoindre après quelques instants. Mais quand le brun l'eut rejoint, il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses pour fermer la ronde qui s'était formée autour du duel de pouces qu'Harry gagna avec bravoure et humilité. Ron faisait partit de ceux qui applaudissait à s'en rompre les mains mais il fut interrompu par Draco qui ne supportait pas de perdre. Le blond prit la main d'un Harry aux joues rouges d'alcool et le tira dans un coin en l'enfermant entre ses bras, bien-entendu avant de s'asseoir avec son kidnappeur, Harry avait pris deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu dont un qu'il donna à son amour._

 _Blaise, toujours derrière Ron, n'aimait pas qu'on soit joueur avec lui quand il était sobre –Sauf au lit…- et encore moins quand il était totalement ivre. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos de Ron et laissa son souffle chaud contre l'oreille pâle et rougissante à vue d'œil du rouquin qui grognait d'envie. Le métis laissa ses mains entourer puis caresser le torse à travers le tee-shirt bleu du petit joueur qui se plaqua contre le sien pour plus de plaisir. Le Gryffondor gémit honteusement et ses mains rejoignirent les mains basanées pour les en décoller, ce qui surprit le Serpentard et le frustra d'autant plus quand le corps bouillant s'éloigna encore de lui pour aller à la rencontre de leurs amis qui leur faisaient de grands signes._

 _Ron, lui avait trop peu l'habitude de l'alcool pour comprendre que son brun n'appréciait décidément pas son comportement. Il s'assit à côtés des jambes étendues du Malfoy qui contenaient entre-elles, celles d'Harry. Ce-dernier faisait encore des grands gestes pour inciter cette fois Blaise à les rejoindre, qu'il fit en soupirant. Lui, il aurait préféré faire toute autre chose._

 _« - On s'ennuie avec Draco donc on s'en dit qu'on pourrait faire un action-vérité! S'exclama Harry, la voix plus rocailleuse qu'à l'accoutumé dût à sa consommation et de ses cris pour perturber son chéri pendant leur jeu de mains de tout à l'heure._

\- _Mais version sorcier. Déclara Draco._

\- _C'est quoi ? Dit son brun._

\- _C'est la même chose que la version Moldu mais si tu mens ou si ne fais pas l'action tu perds ta magie pendant douze heures. Ah oui ! Il y a une trace écrit aussi de l'action ou de la question pour que ce soit toujours respecté._

\- _Aaaah ! Alors allons-y ! Sans aucun doute qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu jouer à ce jeu s'ils en comprenaient la teneur._

\- _Pourquoi pas, tant dis quoi Blaise ? Dit Ron en offrant un charmant sourire innocent à son amant._

\- _…_ _D'accord mais seulement un tour._

\- _Pff, t'es pas drôle Blaise ! Bouda Ron en croisant les bras, tel un enfant._

\- _Sinon rien, ajouta le basané._

\- _Très bien ! Qui veut commencer… Draco ? Dit Harry en se tournant vers son amoureux._

\- _…_ _Si tu veux, l'on pouvait remarquer que le blond le faisait de mauvaise grâce et que la signification du mot « s'amuser » de son petit-ami, n'était pas la même que lui._

\- _Alors, action ou vérité ? Demanda Ron._

\- _Vérité._

\- _Pourquoi avoir choisi Harry ? Se risqua le roux._

\- _Parce que c'est Harry Potter, répondit naturellement le blond qui récupéra le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître pour sa réponse correct._

\- _Euh…, Ron trop curieux, voulu ajouter quelque chose surtout quand il vit qu'Harry était trop saoul pour comprendre la réponse, mais il vit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus du blond, il se tourna plutôt vers Blaise. Et toi Blaise ?_

\- _Vérité._

\- _Vous êtes pas marrant ! Grogna-t-il._

\- _Bon, si tu devais choisir entre le chocolat et Ron, qui choisirais-tu ? Demanda mielleusement le blond en sachant très bien le côté shooté du chocolat de Blaise qui le fusilla du regard._

\- _Ron._

\- _Aaanw, c'est trop mignon ! Soupira rêveusement le Survivant avant que Blaise ne rajoute._

\- _Ron avec du chocolat partout sur lui, en particulier sur-_

\- _À ton tour Ronron ! S'écria d'un coup Harry, ayant l'alcool un peu trop insouciant pour se permettre de couper Blaise qui venait de recevoir son parchemin._

\- _Action, bien-sûr ! Et Ron sut au visage s'éclairant du Serpentard qu'il aurait dût choisir l'autre possibilité._

\- _Porte un gode toute la journée demain._

\- _Sinon quoi ? Ronronna Ron._

\- _Tu perds ta magie, déclara Blaise, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il racontait, voulant surtout faire payer à son amant son petit jeu de tout à l'heure._

\- _Très bien, j'accepte ! (Décidément, ils étaient tous vraiment bourrés…)_

\- _Et toi, Harry ? Demanda enfin le métis._

\- _Hmm. Action._

\- _Je te donne le même gage. Dit le blond à l'oreille du Gryffondor. Tous ce qui était sexuel plaisait toujours au blond et si cela pouvait aussi raccourcir le jeu, il était pour._

\- _J'accepte, gloussa le brun avant de rajouter : Pervers va. »_

 _La partie se termina sans que personne ne remarque qu'à part Draco et Blaise, les deux Gryffondor n'avaient pas eu de parchemin. »_

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

 _Le lendemain les quatre protagonistes avaient oublié la majeure partie de la soirée et le déroulement ainsi que les conséquences du jeu. Tous endormis, les deux Serpentards s'étaient levés comme à leurs habitudes plus tôt que les deux lions et les avaient réveillés avant d'aller prendre leur douche. Et comme d'habitude Ron, tout comme Harry, se serait immédiatement rendormit, s'il ni avait pas eu une apparition surprise d'un morceau de papier sur les visages grognons de Ron et de Harry._

 _Éloignant d'abord le parchemin sur le matelas, il ronchonna en sentant le papier revenir sur son faciès encore une fois. L'opération se répéta encore plusieurs fois, avant que définitivement énervé et réveillé, Ron se lève, et commence à lire ce papier infernal. Au fil de sa lecture, il passa de rouge de colère à vert de rage puis à blanc comme un linge. Harry qui suivait ses différentes expression avec intérêt, se surprit à entendre son alarme à emmerde résonner dans ses oreilles. Fronçant les sourcils, il ignora le regard paniqué que Ron lui lançait et lit son propre feuille avant de lui-même blanchir de stupeur._

 _Tous deux assis sur leur lit, ils paniquaient en se rappelant le jeu et gigotèrent mal-à-l'aise. Le parchemin racontait en détails ce qu'ils devaient faire comme action ou sinon, leur magie serait bloquée dans leur corps le lendemain jusqu'à minuit. Ce qui était inconcevable, ce lendemain : c'était aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui : c'était lundi ! Cette semaine, ils allaient apprendre avec McGonagall à devenir des animagus ! Ils ne pouvaient rater cela pour rien au monde, et puis comment expliquer leur manque de magie ?!_

 _Mais où, allaient-ils bien trouver un gode, bon sang ?! Comme pour répondre à leur question muette, Ron bougea le pied et le sentit taper contre un objet sous la couverture. Fronçant les sourcils, il toucha l'objet inconnu et pali en comprenant ce que c'était, avant de rougir quand il entoura de ses doigts l'épais objet qui semblait assez… Euh, long ? Il regarda Harry qui loucha sur le brillant gode noir en rougissant comme lui. Mais préférant avoir un gode dans les fesses toute une journée plutôt que de perdre sa magie pendant 12 heures, il souleva d'un coup sa couverture à la recherche du sien mais aussi étonnant que ce soit, il fut déçu de ne pas le trouver. Déçut car lui ne pourrait pas avoir cours avec McGonagall, il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il rabattit la couverture sur ses jambes._

 _Ron qui savait qu'Harry tenait bien plus que lui à devenir animagus, il savait que d'une certaine façon, Harry voyait ça comme un moyen de se rapprocher de son père et de Sirius. Il appela alors doucement Harry qui le regarda tristement, et lui tendit le gode en lui souriant gentiment. Mais bien qu'Harry lui sourit en retour, heureux d'avoir un ami qui préférait perdre sa magie plutôt que de voir son ami triste. Il refusa en secouant la tête, mais Ron fronça les sourcils avant de lui lancer de force._

 _L'Attrapeur le prit au vol mais au contact de ses mains, l'objet s'y arracha pour venir se cogner de son long contre le visage de Ron qui grogna de douleur. Harry en aurait ri mais il venait de voir sa dernière chance partir en fumée. Ron lui lança un regard désolé auquel Harry répondit d'un sourire triste avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi toujours lui, se demandait-il les bras en croix._

 _Ron l'appela et il ouvrit les yeux sur le baldaquin vert de son amant avant de se focaliser sur une forme bien particulière rose pâle, presque blanche. Il frôla le gode plus fin que celui de Ron mais tous aussi long accroché au baldaquin qui se détacha aussitôt. Il le captura en l'air et fixa d'un air ahuri son meilleur ami qui avait la même tête que lui avant de sourire, heureux qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Remarquant la tête toujours surprise d'Harry, Ron haussa les épaules l'air de dire à Harry : « Magie, cherche pas ». Et Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas chercher plus loin._

 _Puis l'objet en main, il commença à douter. Allait-il vraiment mettre ce… Ce… Ça ? Il savait que Ron aussi hésitait maintenant qu'ils étaient en face du mur. Le pire était de le porter_ _ **toute**_ _la journée sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. En plus, ils ne pouvaient prétendre être malades juste après avoir Métamorphose, c'était leur dernier cours de la journée ! Ils devraient tenir une journée entière ! Mais le plus dur était sans conteste tout faire pour que leurs petit-amis ne remarquent_ _ **rien**_ _et puisqu'ils semblaient ne se rappeler de rien, sinon ils les auraient réveillés pour tout voir or ce n'était pas le cas, donc il devait tout faire pour qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir et ce n'était pas franchement ce que voulais Harry et Ron à leurs petits-amis qui leur faisaient déjà endurer toute cette mascarade._

 _Alors, le met ?_

 _Le met pas ?_

 _Le met ?_

 _Le met pas ?_

 _Le met ?_

 _Le met p-_

 _Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant la porte de la salle-de-bain et jeta son parchemin en même temps que Harry sous leur lit et de cacher son gode dans son bas de pyjama et Harry de le rendre invisible grâce à sa magie instinctive. Ils prirent chacun leurs uniformes et passèrent en coup de vent devant eux en claquant la porte de la salle-de-bain et la fermèrent à clés. Ils soupirèrent de concert en ne remarquant aucun autre Serpentard dans la pièce. Ils se douchèrent et au moment de s'habiller, prirent l'objet, préalablement lubrifié, et se tournèrent le dos, se sachant coincés, mais tout de même gênés de le faire dans la même pièce. Ils ignorèrent chacun leur tour les grognements et râles d'abord d'inconfort puis de plaisir qu'ils laissèrent échapper. Puis sans oser se regarder, ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, priant pour que leurs petit-amis soient déjà partis. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Malheur pour eux et leur teint rouge ainsi que leur démarche boitillante._

 ** _Flash-Back »_**

« - Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'était pas un pari mais un… Jeu ? Hallucina Blaise.

\- … Ouais.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'infirmerie pour faire croire que vous étiez malades ?

\- Eh bien, elle aurait finis par tout découvrir. Ça me fait penser qu'il faudra aller la voir demain avec Harry.

\- Donc, notre soirée est terminée j'imagine.

\- … Oui. Mais on peut toujours resté-là, tranquille ?

\- Si tu veux. Bon, on fait quoi ? À peine sa phrase sortit qu'un jeu d'échec apparut, et Blaise regarda son petit-ami d'un air blasé avant de reprendre. Tu me désespère Ron…

\- Bah quoi ? S'interrogea ce-dernier d'un air à la fois innocent et gêné.

\- Laisses-tomber. Ah non, c'est moi qui suis les blancs !

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

Du côté de Harry et de Draco, le brun venait de finir le même récit que Ron à son petit ami qui contrairement à son ami, n'avait pas deviné mais avait soutiré des informations simplement en chatouillant son petit-ami qui avait bondit loin de lui pour se protéger. Le Survivant avait dû se résoudre à tout avouer, en espérant que Ron s'en sorte mieux que lui. Le blond bien moins gentil que son ami basané, s'approcha félinement de son amour et commença à le défeuiller de ses vêtements trop nombreux à son goût. Harry se débattait mais le plaisir anal qu'il avait dû supporter toute la journée lui avait pompé toute sa force, tellement qu'il repoussait Draco avec la force d'un oisillon malade. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond qui baissait finalement le dernier rempart : le boxer qui était aussi la barrière qui empêchait le gode de glisser. La main de Draco souleva l'une des jambes de Harry qui paniqua en sentant l'instrument de torture glisser de son intimité, heureusement –malheureusement ?- sauvé par Draco. Le « _preux chevalier »_ enfonça le gode méchamment dans l'anus de Harry qui frémit de contentement.

Le Serpentard le lâcha pour le pousser sur le lit sur lequel Harry rebondit. Draco se déshabilla également avec de s'approcher en écartant les cuisses fermes de Harry. Le sexe suintant, il remarqua une cordelette autour du sexe de Harry. Il comprenait mieux comment il avait fait pour ne pas jouir toute la journée. Il défi le nœud sous le miaulement appréciateur du brun qui sentait son sexe se libérer et sa jouissance approcher. Mais Draco n'enleva pas totalement la corde et laissa un dernier nœud brider la queue tendue.

À la place, il serpenta sa main jusqu'au trou dilaté et commença à triturer le gode, jouant avec autant qu'il jouait avec les nerfs d'Harry déjà mis à rude épreuve par la longue journée. Il prit la base de l'objet et le sortit en de longs va-et-vient qui contentèrent sans pour autant combler Harry. Le blond arrêta pourtant bien vite et se concentra plutôt à bouger la bout de l'objet vers la prostate qu'il trouva rapidement.

À partir de là, pour Harry, le moment devint rapidement flou. Draco s'amusait à tourmenter la boule de nerfs mais aussi à taper, frotter son érection contre la sienne. Harry secouait la tête comme dément et ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose mais il ne semblait pas y arriver. Draco prenait un plaisir malsain à le voir se perdre dans le plaisir dont il était l'investigateur. Se sentant partir, Draco plaqua fortement son bassin contre celui de Harry, tapa la prostate rudement malmenée et enfin délivra le sexe de Harry de la corde. Draco partit le premier, aspergeant de son sperme le ventre doré et suant d'Harry qui arqua le dos en criant muettement son orgasme : les yeux fermés, tendant tous ses muscles au maximum. Il se contracta autour du gode, pressant sa prostate encore plus contre ce-dernier, échauffant encore plus son sang, le menant toujours plus haut. Il fallut pourtant redescendre, et Harry était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il était prêt à s'endormir aussitôt redescendu.

De son côté Draco, était content d'avoir donné un orgasme aussi ravageur à son amant. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 00 :10. Content de lui, il prit l'objet et tira délicatement dessus, attirant un grognement d'inconfort ainsi qu'une main qui l'empêcha de continuer. Il sourit et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry, l'heure qu'il était et qu'il était temps de se séparer de ce merveilleux outil. La main le lâcha et il put enfin sortir l'objet qu'il jeta à travers la pièce, sachant que la magie le récupérera et s'occupera de tout. En effet, on n'entendit pas le rebondissement de l'objet il avait déjà disparu avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Draco, se colla à Harry et ferma les rideaux d'un coup de sort pour ne pas être dérangé quand les autres élèves viendraient, avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux, collé au brun.

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

Blaise remercia profondément la candeur de son petit-ami ainsi que sa naïveté. Le pauvre rouquin croyait encore qu'après avoir joué aux échecs, Blaise aller le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Après que Ron lui ait raconté la soirée, il se souvenait ne pas avoir apprécié le comportement de son petit-ami –oui, il ne fallait pas le chercher quand il était saoul-. Il ne comptait donc pas laisser le roux partir à si bon compte. Et c'était pour ça, qu'il traînait en longueur. Ils étaient arrivés ici à 22:59. Il avait fallu environ 40min' à Ron pour tout expliquer en détail. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il traînait en longueur dans le jeu d'échec pour perdre du temps. Il vit à sa montre qu'il était 00 : 10. Enfin. Souriant, il laissa Ron gagner –de toute façon même à fond dans le jeu, il n'aurait pas gagné-. Ron qui le regardait d'un air fier. Il sourit, d'autant plus quand ce-dernier tourna la tête innocemment, d'un air qui n'avait rien d'apaisant. En fait, c'était un sourire à faire peur. Mais Ron, ne vit rien venir car son Blaise qui n'était que douceur avec lui avait arrêté de sourire comme un fou sans qu'il ne le voit et avait maintenant un air attendrit devant tant d'innocence. Comment Ron pouvait-il penser qu'il allait s'en sortir ?

Étonnamment, Ron n'avait à aucun moment, regardé l'heure. Pourtant n'était-il pas le plus concerné par elle ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait Blaise, lui qui attendait minuit avec impatience. La partie enfin terminée, l'échiquier disparut à la demande du brun sous la surprise du roux qui le regarda avec incompréhension. Blaise sourit d'un air vorace ce qui fit automatiquement frissonner un Ron se demandant la raison de ce retournement de situation si soudain. Toujours immobile, il se dit qu'il la sentait étrangement mal, pourtant il laissa le basané se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Face à face, le roux retenait sa respiration sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait les mains moites d'appréhension, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se dérouler. L'atmosphère avait changée de tout au tout, il se tendit légèrement quand Blaise rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa sa bouche au coin du coin de ses lèvres comme pour s'amuser à le frustrer.

Sa respiration bloquée d'anticipation revint au moment où il sentit les lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche : elle lui fut rendu cependant erratique. Les yeux noirs de Blaise fixaient les siens avec insistance ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoirs les détourner. Des fois il se demandait comment après presque un an à sortir avec lui, le brun arrivait toujours à le rendre pantelant aussi facilement. Ces dans ces moments-là qu'il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait ni ressentir cela, ni aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que le métis.

Les mains de ce-dernier se levèrent vers son corps dont l'épiderme vibra en sentant la chaleur des dites mains se poser sur ses hanches étroites. Le torse de Blaise se colla au sien et il ferma les yeux mi-clos en observant les lèvres laisser passer un souffle chaud qui se répercuta sur ses joues et sa bouche. Il haleta légèrement en voyant la tête de Blaise se pencher et se rapprocher de son visage. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient et ce fut lui qui combla l'espace.

Il sentit les mains du basané lui serrer les hanches avec force pendant que ses bras à lui vinrent s'échouer sur le cou pour approfondir le baiser. Les langues se mêlèrent rapidement à l'échange, se retrouvant avec plaisir, glissant l'une contre l'autre. Elles jouèrent un petit moment, laissant le temps à la bave de glisser sur leur menton. Mais celle de Blaise repartit chez-elle suivit de sa jumelle qui ne voulait la quitter. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre que des dents lui barrèrent le passage en mordillant sa tendre lèvre qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir langoureusement et ainsi mettre fin au baiser.

Le manque d'air dût au baiser fit haleter Ron qui, les yeux fermés, savourait avec délice le contact de son front avec celui de son amant. Ce-dernier le poussa sur le dos, et il se laissa tomber sur un matelas. Il ne fit pas de commentaire de comment il était arrivé là, après tout on était dans la Salle-sur-Demande et préféra aider Blaise à les déshabiller. Il souleva son postérieur pour arriver plus facilement à enlever son pantalon. Tous les deux en boxer, Blaise grimpa sur lui et Ron l'attira vers lui pour lui ravir encore une fois les lèvres, ce que consentit à faire le métis en s'asseyant sur l'érection toujours présente du roux qui émit un râle sans pouvoir le contenir, ouvrant la bouche à celle du Serpentard.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement, interrompant parfois le baiser pour mieux recommencer. Leurs mains cajolaient le corps en face, griffant parfois sans y prêter attention et l'une d'elle, appartenant à Blaise, s'aventura au-delà de l'élastique du boxer noir et frôla du bout des doigts l'érection tendue contre ses fesses, ce qui insinua une myriade de grognement de plaisir dans leur baiser ainsi que de légers roulements de bassin à l'encontre de la main coquine pour qu'elle frotte un peu plus. Ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce, appuyant sur la longueur, longeant la veine ressortant du sexe, entourant le gland avec sa grande paume qui pressait aussi la base et les testicules. Les bouches s'étaient quittées mais l'une d'entre-elles restait bien ouverte pour chanter des louanges à la main si agréable. La seconde était entre-ouverte mais c'était surtout les oreilles qui étaient grandes-ouvertes, se laissant envouter et exciter par la mélodieuse voix.

Ron avait si chaud, ses sens s'échauffant considérablement, son envie croissant et surtout cette impression d'avoir un poids partant du nombril et tirant son ventre vers le bas. C'était comme une trop brusque montée de plaisir qui donnait l'impression de se transformer en lave pour partir dans son bas-ventre et se diffuser partout dans ses veines avant de revenir vers les zones de son sexe que la main de Blaise honorait. Ses hanches ondulant vers la main de Blaise, qui ne se maintenait que de l'autre, pour plus de caresse. Il gémissait à tue-tête son désir de délivrance, la tête pencher en arrière, les lèvres luisantes de bave et rouges d'être mordiller et baiser. Ses yeux bleus vitreux ne semblaient pas voir ce qu'il avait devant lui, il les ferma bientôt, conscient que sa montée de plaisir s'était stabilisée ce qui n'était pas satisfaisant.

« - Blaise… La-aah, gémit-il languissamment.

\- Hm ?

\- La corde… Enlève-la, parvint-il à chuchoter. »

Blaise obéit et retira la cordelette à la base du pénis en tirant sur l'un des bouts. Les nœuds se défirent facilement et il sentit Ron se tendre sous lui, se crispant pour ne pas jouir tous de suite. Blaise sourit un peu sadiquement et faufila sa main plus loin qu'avant. Sentant les cuisses crispées de Ron, il se dit que ce-dernier se retenait vraiment de toutes ses maigres forces. Malicieusement pourtant, sa main toucha la base du gode, et commença à doucement l'agiter, enflammant les sens du Gryffondor. Il fit pivoter l'objet à l'intérieur des chaires ce qui amena Ron à arquer le dos sous son orgasme dévastateur et à agripper les épaules musclées de Blaise, plantant ses ongles qui formèrent des marques légèrement rougeâtres.

Il jouit en de long jais et de violents tremblements, puis gémit de fatigue et ouvrit enfin ses mirettes pour voir Blaise se lécher sa main souillée en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit encore vibrer sous ce regard incandescent mais ne chercha pas à s'y extraire, captiver par l'érotique image de son petit-ami. La main totalement propre de semence, Blaise s'enleva des hanches étroites sur-lesquelles il était assis et baissa définitivement le boxer sombre de Ron en lui soulevant les fesses. Une fois fait, il tripota le phallus artificiel et s'amusa des réactions d'inconfort et de plaisir qui agitaient le corps laiteux. Mais pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin, il le retira d'abord lentement pour voir si cela glissait avec facilitée. Heureusement, ce fut le cas.

Le cœur de Blaise se gonfla en constatant que Ron lui faisait entièrement confiance, après tout il pourrait croire qu'il était trop pressé pour attendre minuit et l'empêcher d'enlever l'objet or Ron l'aida simplement en se détendant au maximum pour lui faciliter la tâche. Leurs regards amoureux et tendres se croisèrent et insufflèrent encore un peu plus d'amour entre eux. Ni résistant pas, Ron se releva pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur et affectueusement auquel Blaise y répondit avec entrain. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement ne se pressant pas. Quand ils finirent par se détacher, le godemichet avait depuis belle lurette quitté le corps chaud et accueillant de Ron qui sentait un courant d'air lui rafraîchir l'intimité et créer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Mais l'érection de Blaise se rappela à Ron pendant que le métis lui baisait tendrement le coin de la mâchoire, en cognant contre son ventre. Il s'arracha à la douce étreinte du Serpentard et glissa le long de son corps, se mettant à genou devant le lit. Blaise se redressa en position assise le fixant de ses yeux en amandes. Le visage à la hauteur du volumineux sexe, il savait que pour ne pas être effrayé de la grosseur il fallait qu'il se lance sans réfléchir. Ron n'hésita donc pas à suçoter la tête puis à passer sa langue le long de la veine saillante comment pour se rassurer. Il rajouta vite ses deux mains qui cajolèrent les bourses et la base de l'épais sexe. Une des mains basanées vint se déposer sur le haut de sa tête en l'incitant à le prendre plus en bouche ce qu'il fit, écartant les dents et se forçant à respirer par le nez. Bien que la prise de Blaise sur sa chevelure se fasse plus rude pour qu'il le prenne plus rapidement, Ron engloutit le sexe d'une lenteur frustrante pour le brun. Trouvant sa gorge assez détendue, il augmenta sensiblement le rythme de sa descente, arrachant des feulements de plaisir au brun.

Le nez plongé dans les poils rêches, il fut obligé de respirer l'odeur masculine ce qui le fit gémir et déglutir. Blaise gronda de bonheur en sentant l'étroit canal se resserrer autour de lui et sa main se crispa sur les cheveux de feux en conséquence. La tête de Ron remonta longuement –bien qu'un peu plus rapidement qu'avant- jusqu'à la moitié du sexe d'où il fit passer la langue autour, léchant ce qu'il pouvait. Remontant et descendant légèrement pour plus de chair léchée, il abaissa brusquement la tête et sa langue lécha la base de la hampe en aspirant légèrement. Il se releva légèrement pour pouvoir déglutir et sentit le sexe vibrer puis encore grossir à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Suçant avec plus d'ardeur, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Blaise le fit délicatement partir de son sexe.

La bouche rouge de faire des efforts et les lèvres barbouillées de bave les rendant luisantes Blaise trouvait qu'il était à croquer. Il lui donna un tendre regard énamouré et le releva. Toujours dans le vague, Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'avait empêché de finir. Il comprit quand Blaise aspira trois de ses doigts et les humidifia en même temps qu'il le remontait de son autre bras pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il voulait aller plus loin.

Pensant qu'ils étaient assez glissant, il lâcha ses doigts et les fit serpenter le corps rempli de tâches de rousseurs jusqu'à l'intimité encore ouverte par le gode. Avec l'accord visuel de Ron, il y inséra un doigt rapidement suivit par un deuxième et un troisième qui passèrent sans difficulté. Pendant ce temps Ron cracha dans sa main et l'étala sur le sexe. Leurs tâches terminées, Blaise souleva le popotin du roux et l'amena vers son bassin pour le pénétrer.

Ron sentait la hampe glisser entre ses chaires, s'arrêtant parfois quand il se resserrait autour d'elle. Les mains solidement harponnées aux épaules sous lui, il crispait souvent les doigts en sentant son intimité se faire tirailler pour qu'elle s'élargisse. Ses jambes pliées de part et d'autres de celles de Blaise, comprimaient ces-dernières à chaque poussée trop brusque. Ron se dit que son petit-ami était décidément trop bien membré. Ils avaient tous de même de légères difficultés à faire rentrer le membre alors qu'il avait dû supporter toute la journée un jouet sexuel.

Il se força à se détendre encore plus et enfin, ils parvinrent à atteindre la base du membre, maintenant parfaitement enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Ron haleta à cette pensée, et sans trop d'attente et de peine ils commencèrent de légers va-et-vient. D'abord minuscules, les coups de bassins devinrent au fur et à mesure plus longs et surtout plus puissants. Cela ravit Ron qui sentait sa prostate, d'abord étrangement introuvable dans cette position, se faire redécouvrir et malmener par les coups de bassin. Commençant lui aussi à bouger en rythme, il allait à la rencontre du membre épais, poussant toujours plus fort pour le sentir encore plus loin.

Comme dansant, leur corps bougeait à l'unisson, voulant tous les deux toucher à cette goutte de paradis ne s'obtenant que par la délivrance qu'apportait la jouissance. Grognements, râles et gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce qui était aussi remplie par le bruit humide que la peau faisait quand elle tapait contre une consœur et de l'atmosphère chaude à en être presque étouffante.

Une main sur la hanche et l'autre à moitié sur la fesse, Ron se laissait guider par elles, ne se souciant que du plaisir de se sentir pénétré par quelqu'un que l'on aime, de se sentir ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, se dévorant l'un l'autre, se gorgeant des prénoms criés ou murmurés dans un plaisir intense et mutuel. Les peaux se frottaient, les doigts vagabondaient parfois, prenant prise autre part, les bouches se recherchaient ou marquaient la peau le plus possible.

Essoufflés, la montée de lave caractéristique de l'orgasme augmentait considérablement maintenant au point de non-retour, semblant gonfler leurs corps de désir brut. Ils devenaient de plus en plus erratiques, devenant de plus en plus pressés, brusques. Cherchant à monter le plus haut possible. La jouissance faucha en premier le Gryffondor, arquant une seconde fois son dos en criant le prénom de son amant. Le fourreau étroit se resserra et enserra délicieusement le sexe de Blaise qui ne tint qu'une minute de plus que le roux.

Étant resté dans une position assise tout le long de l'acte charnel, Blaise se laissa tomber sur le dos emportant avec lui Ron qui encercla ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Le souffle saccadé, ils profitaient simplement du moment calme, caressant paresseusement la peau à portée, somnolant légèrement. Ron finit par se détacher pour se décaler et laisser respirer le Serpentard haletant. Se recollant au torse, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et scellèrent leurs corps qui s'emboitaient parfaitement. Le nez moucheté de tâches de rousseurs se faufila jusqu'au cou où il inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur masculine musquée. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gloussement inattendu qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

« - Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Rien, nouveau gloussement. C'est juste que je me disais que tu as quand même dû porter un godemichet toute la journée devant les profs. Et je repensais à la tête que tu as faite quand tu t'es baissé pour ramasser ta spatule pendant Potions. Tout le monde a cru que tu allais tourner de l'œil. Mais maintenant que je sais tout l'histoire je me demande comment Draco et moi, on ne s'en ait pas rendu compte.

\- Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ? Grinça Ron qui plissa la bouche en entendant un énième ricanement.

\- Oh oui ! Ta tête ! Par Merlin… Ta tête ! Il s'interrompait à chaque fois qui parlait pour s'empêcher de pouffer mais à la fin, il ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui froissa Ron.

\- Et alors, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai failli tourner de l'œil !

\- C'était un mélange de vert, rouge, blanc. On aurait dit que tu allais vomir, en même temps que t'évanouir… Oh Ron ! Ta tête ! Merlin, ta tête ! L'ignora Blaise en recommençant à se moquer de lui.

\- Oui, bon ça va, hein !

\- Rhôô, aller, c'était marrant ! »

La chamaillerie typique d'un couple se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avant que Blaise ne s'arrête quand il vit que Ron s'était endormi quelques minutes après lui avait hostilement tourné le dos en plein débat, pour bouder. Il sourit alors, embrassa le creux entre les deux omoplates et après avoir ceinturé la taille du Gryffondor de son bras, s'endormit contre le rouquin en se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter Ron, il l'aimait trop pour ça et n'arrivait jamais à s'ennuyer avec lui.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça donnait des papillons dans le ventre ? C'était bon ? On a vu mieux ? C'était banal ? C'était ennuyant ? C'était nul ?  
**

 _ **Note de fin :**_ Comme d'habitude on se retrouve demain pour un nouvel os sur la fandom de Naruto. J'espère que vous avez aussi hâtes que moi de le poster ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience et vous dis à très vite !

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,_**

 ** _IdéaLise._**


End file.
